


Under wraps

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [29]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Missing Scene, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: “You’ve kept that quiet.”





	Under wraps

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Tombstone, takes place before Ed gets shot. Written for the secret prompt on my [summer mini challenge](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/205410.html) table. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Upon ending his call, Ed glanced across at his partner taking in the perplexed expression on the older man’s features. “What?” he asked.

“You’ve kept that quiet,” he replied.

Ed chuckled at the assumption. “There’s nothing going on.”

It was Joe’s turn to chuckle, using air quotes to try and turn the _“Anything for you?”_ comment he just heard into a confession.

Biting back a sigh, Ed started, “Alex and I have gotten to know each other, and we sometimes share a takeout when we’re doing trial prep.” pausing briefly he added. “It’s not a secret that we’ve become friends.”


End file.
